


Shinigami Protocols: Project Stormbringer - Tempest

by Ronnambi



Series: Project Stormbringer [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Doctor Inko Midoriya, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Grandpa!Kurama, I'll add tags as the story progresses, Midoriya Hisashi is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku Is a Jinchūriki cinnamon roll, Researcher Hisashi Midoriya, The Kinkiest of Kinks : Love and Affection, With fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnambi/pseuds/Ronnambi
Summary: 400 years ago, there were whispers of men and women, bound to serve the Shadows, who could bend the elements and fought in secret wars.  But, such legends are now treated as entertaining stories of myth and mythology.Enter Izuku Midoriya, age 7, on a hike with his family in now modern day Japan, when he follows a strange toad that beckons to him to a dilapidated shrine. The next thing he knows is he has a strange tattoo on his stomach and a voice that sounds like a mountain in his head.Basically, an AR/AU fic where Izuku is a descendant of Naruto's and is the new (and Fourth) jinchūriki of the Kyūbi No Yoko. Will feature grumpy!grandpa mentor!Kurama, a hyper excitable but snarky!Izuku and a Katsuki Bakugo who will live by the code 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum'.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Project Stormbringer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563727
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Act 1 - Legacy Chapter 1 - Discovery

**Act 1 - Legacy**

**Chapter 1 - Discovery**

"Izuku! Don't rush off like that!" called Midoriya Inko as the family of three hiked through the National Park. Her son, Izuku, at age 7, was excited to seeing something new and that his father, Midoriya Hisashi, was able to secure vacation time for the entirety of Izuku's summer vacation. 

"Oh let him enjoy himself Inko! He's always in our line of sight, so no worries! Besides, how often does he get to run around like this?" Hisashi asked her as he pulled her against himself. Inko sighed against him as she looked up to catch his eyes. 

"I know that. Ever since the doctor diagnosed him as Quirkless, he's been having a hard time at school. Then there's his need to throw himself in front of every bully to protect other kids. Plus I'm pretty sure that Mitsuki's boy is bullying him. They used to be so close too! I don't know what to do, Izuku is convinced that he is still his best friend!" she exclaimed, her tone betraying her stress and sense of helplessness as she watched her bright little boy being ground down under the heel of society's prejudice against the Quirkless.

"So, our boy has a case of Chronic Hero Syndrome" he said, grimacing.

Inko threw her husband a long suffering look, as she continued, "His hero is All Might. So that means he stands up for the helpless. He sees someone being bullied, he'll go and fight for them. While  _ I am  _ proud of him, I just worry on how badly it would escalate"

"Yeah. I'm trying to get transferred here so that I could be here. Take some of the pressure off of you" he said, feeling guilty that he left his wife to deal with all the trials and tribulations that came with a Quirkless son. But his position as a researcher in evolutionary biology required him to travel and liaise with colleagues around the world to get a better understanding of how Quirks originated and mutate between generations. 

Some of the more radical and bigoted (i.e. useless wastes of space) in both media and politics were claiming that this was the beginning of a new species, as a means to create an us v/s them mentality. While true, this created unnecessary tension and prejudice, which was part of the reason that Izuku was suffering.

_ Why the fuck can't the world see that my little boy is smarter  _ and  _ kinder than all the other kids put together, I don't know. Everywhere he'll go, he'll be judged because he's quirkless. Worst part, because of Quirks, scientific progress has gone on the blink. Any progress is towards assisting 'Heroes', not for the betterment of humanity!  _ Hisashi thought to himself in frustrated anger, hating himself for not being there for his family.

"So..." whatever Hisashi was going to say was cut off by the choking miasma that suddenly enveloped them. A primal fear ran through him, like a rabbit that realised the shadow above it had 6 centimeter long talons attached. The sensation to  **_rip tear shred kill..._ **

_ And then he heard his son  _ **scream** .

**_"IZUKU!"_ ** Inko screamed as she ran down the path, desperate to get to her son, Hisashi right behind her. They came across a strange scene when they found him. 

He was unconscious, his shirt had been torn, exposing his belly, with a strange black tattoo steaming on him. He felt sick on seeing it, knowing it had been burnt into his son’s body. How could anyone be so cruel to do that to a child? 

Lying next to him, was a strange creature that looked like a small toad. It had an electric blue skin and had an orange  _ hakama _ with a strange spiral on it.

Refocusing on his son made him miss it's whisper.

_ "Phase one complete. Shinigami protocols activated" _

- テンペスト -

Midoriya Izuku, age 7, woke up in a hospital room. 

All other stimuli was blocked when his mother, using the all powerful psychic connection that all mothers’ had with their offspring, knew instantly that he was awake and proceeded to hug the stuffing out of him.

Not that he was complaining, considering the terrifying nightmare he just had.

**_‘I am no figment of your imagination, little mortal’_ ** came a rumbling voice in Izuku’s head, a tone of unimaginable power and restrained malice colouring it’s tone. This caused Izuku to tighten his grip on his mother, as he realised that the interesting blue toad with the orange  _ hakama _ had been real.

He remembered being curious, making his way over to the strange creature. But, before he got in a word edgewise, it spoke.

_ “Finally, I have found you” _

Whatever Izuku was going to say is now lost to the annals of history, as the creature seemed to wring its hands ( _ how did a toad have hands?! _ ), contorting it in strange ways. In a flash, he felt his shirt being ripped and a bloody scrap of paper being pressed onto his stomach.

And then all he felt was  **_pain._ **

Pain and the feeling of a mountain lodged in his head.

The blackness of unconsciousness was welcoming.

Now though, he wasn’t sure if he was losing his mind.

Or, knowing his luck, he probably awakened some Deku quirk that wouldn't be of any use whatsoever. Possibly accompanied with schizophrenia and crippling pain.

**_‘Ok, seriously kid. Stop with the nervous mumbling, you’re freaking your mum out. And get therapy. Your mindscape is a wreck, and considering the last one was a sewer, that’s saying something’_ ** came the rumbling voice again. So, it definitely was something other than a Quirk.

All trains of thought in Izuku’s mind were brought to an emergency stop when the door to his ward slid open to reveal a familiar figure.

**“Have no fear Young Midoriya, for we are here!”** proclaimed All Might, a strange mouse man standing on his shoulder.

MidoriyaIzuku.exe has stopped working. Error report generated. Would you like to debug?

**_‘Ok, you definitely need help if that’s how your mind works’_ **

- テンペスト -


	2. Act 1 - Legacy  Chapter 2 - Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A figure from the past comes to lend Izuku a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but some more build up

**Act 1 - Legacy**

**Chapter 2 - Observation**

**Location:** National Hakone Hospital **,** Odawara, Kanagawa Prefecture **Date:** 10/08/2122 **Time:** 1834 hrs

Yagi Toshinori, better known by his codename ‘All Might’, had been summoned by the current principal of UA and his friend Nedzu to join him on an investigation of an unknown energy surge that had occurred in one of the national parks. Incidentally, a young boy, Midoriya Izuku, had been admitted to a hospital after he was knocked unconscious with a strange tattoo burnt into the skin of his belly.

What he hadn’t planned on was meeting a seven year old boy with a bright mind, a big heart and even bigger dreams.

While Nedzu tackled the parents, Toshinori spoke with Izuku. Who was also a _fanboy_ , given how a big and bright smile adorned Izuku’s face, his eyes shining.

Once they got the conversation started after a few false starts, stutters and mumbles (and how on Earth did a seven year old figure out that his Texas Smash created a pressure wave to disable opponents? Or be used in rescue efforts to stop fires from spreading?) the fact that the boy, all of seven, idolised him to the point that he wished to emulate Toshinori’s example of a hero, humbled him.

One who is in it, not for money, not for the glory, but to protect others. To give hope and be a symbol that others rallied around when the standard for rallying against the evil that plagued the world was raised. 

A Symbol of Peace.

Big heart, bright mind and bigger dreams.

A dream for peace.

If Nana had been here, she would have been besotted with the boy. Especially since he embodied the very dream that her lineage had safeguarded, dating back to prehistory, well before the Storm.

She said it was a way of life, based on a philosophy that pre-dated modern society and the advent of quirks. A philosophy based on the precept of building an understanding with others around you on a spiritual level.

She called it _ninshu_.

Many records had been lost, and much that remained elevated the persons of that period to godhood.

Chūjitsuna Sagi-Shi, the Trickster God of Regrets, he who watched over the dead and punished the wicked.

Sen No Kagami, the Goddess of Illusions and her departed mate, Moeru hi no Kaze, the Lord of Ash and Fire.

Tekketsu No Seishun, the Youthful God of Spring, who never gives in, even when facing certain doom.

Saku Hana No Iyashi, the Goddess of Flowers and the Mind, who could pierce the veil of men's hearts to see the truth.

Tsuyo-sa to Yutaka-Sa No Yamanokami, the God of Strength and Bounty, He whose table is never empty, equally generous with sharing his strength and his table with those who need it.

Hi to Kage no Akuma, the Lord of Shadows and Fire, known for his keen strategic intellect and his strength of will.

Kaze No Sasayaki, the Wind Goddess, mate of the Shadow God, who could strike down her opponents with three strikes.

Tetsu No Ishi No Ame, the Goddess of the Forge, who's armoury could be used as a rain of steel.

Tekketsu no Ketsui no Natsu, the Summer God of Tenacity, disciple of the God of Spring. The two were so similar that people considered them to be the same deity.

Ōkamiinu no Kami, the Hunting Dog God, he who would enter the battlefield, commanding the Wild.

Chishiki no Kabutomushi, the wise Beetle God, keeper of knowledge and guardian of the young.

Subete no Chūibukai Tsuki, the Moon Goddess, known both for her beauty and strength, the standard for all Yamato Nadeshiko.

Sakura no Iyashi No Kaze, the Healer Goddess of the Cherry Trees, known to bring the dead to life and reduce mountains to dust.

Inazuma no ikari, the Lightning Demon of Wrath, her mate, guardian of all, haunting the wastelands between worlds, protecting all.

And the head of the pantheon and their leader, Tsudzurao no Kitsune Majin, the Guardian Fox Demon God. The strongest of all, who held the world on his shoulders as he guarded all who came under his gaze.

Nana, during his time under her tutelage shared her stories. Legends, myths. All having a hidden lesson beneath the epic battles and the power that could remake the land.

Underneath the underneath she called it.

A lesson that served him well in his ongoing hunt for All for One.

One of the things she mentioned in her legends was how great demons were trapped, controlled and weaponised by humans. How the power trapped within them drove them to madness.

Toshinori tightened his fists as he realised that there was more to the legends than mere stories. And that Young Midoriya could potentially be in danger from his enemy, should he ever realise that such power existed.

“So, you’re saying that our Izuku is a ...what, a genetic throwback?” asked Inko-san, her voice a combination of confused and concerned. The woman was a strong one. While it was obvious that she was worried for her son, she was putting on a brave front for him.

Considering that she had to look after a son who was Quirkless (and how Toshinori _hated_ that he had to hide behind a mask to conceal his own lack of a Quirk. How he wished he could cast aside this mask, this _role_ that he had to hide behind, unable to champion them), and deal with society's scorn of her and the effects of the casual prejudice that her son was suffering under (and while Toshinori wasn't a psychiatrist, only a truly unfeeling person would be unable to see that Young Midoriya had been bullied and humiliated for his lack of a Quirk), while still raising a kind, intelligent boy with the heart of a hero?

That made her special in his eyes.

“Why yes indeed! My mentor, who should be arriving soon, is an expert in this matter. He not only will be helping your son here in unlocking his power, he will also guide his development. The beauty of this power is that it is vastly more flexible and has far more applications than Quirks!" enthused Nedzu, very chirpy from….wait a minute. His _mentor?!_

 **"Nedzu? Are you saying….?"** Toshinori started, just as Hisashi-san asked.

"What is this power called, if it's not a Quirk?"

"It is called chakra" spoke a voice as the door to the ward opened, a figure framed in it.

"W...who are you?" asked Izuku, his voice shaky from concern. 

"Call me ...The Doctor" the figure said, their voice amused. 

"Like the TV show! Doctor Who!" Izuku exclaimed happily, his eyes shining in glee.

"Why yes indeed! I, like the protagonist, like to go about the world righting wrongs and can adopt many faces. But I, unlike him, use both my brains _and_ brawn to solve problems. And I am your new teacher now, if your parents consent" they said, looking at the parents in question for consent. The two parents shared a speaking look between the two of them, a whole conversation happening through just a meeting of their eyes. A twitch of their lips, a flutter of eyelids, small microexpressions that helped them convey things that words would be insufficient for. They shifted to look at Izuku, who was doing a very good impression of green eyed, excited Labrador puppy. 

When Inko-san sighed and nodded, The Doctor smiled. It wasn’t a very nice smile. It was the kind that sent every single sensible sentient running.

“But, I want your word, that my son will not come to any harm under your care. I want an exact breakdown of what his power, this _chakra_ is. What it costs him. How and who are training him. And if so much as a hair on his head is hurt, I will find you and _end_ you. _Are we clear?_ ” said Inko-san, her voice steel. And that explained from whom Young Izuku inherited his morals.

The Doctor slowly blinked, the smile wiped from their face like the breath off a razor. 

A strained silence permeated the room as The Doctor looked at Inko-san, who was trembling with fear, but glaring defiantly at them. As Nedzu made to speak, a hand was waved at him, cutting him off.

“Midoriya-san, I guarantee you this. Not only will your son come to no harm under my care, I will ensure that no one, short of the Rikudō Sennin himself, could go toe to toe with him. That is my promise to you. And to quote a young man who inspired me to be a better man, _I never go back on my word._ That is my ninja way” they said, their voice earnest. The change, from commanding to well ...pleading was not something that Toshinori had not expected.

“Just to additionally assure you, my motivation is simple. _Redemption_. By helping him, I can allow my soul some peace. So, please allow me this opportunity” they said, their voice conveying their sincerity.

“Very well. We consent” Hisashi-san said, after a quick, wordless conversation between him and Inko-san occured.

“Wonderful! As I say, no time like the present” they fixed their eyes on Izuku, who looked ready to vibrate out of his skin in excitement “So, my young student, _attend_ ”

-

テンペスト

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who Izuku's new teacher is?


	3. Act 1 - Legacy Chapter 3 - Education

**Act 1 - Legacy**

**Chapter 3 - Education**

**Location:** SecureTraining Ground Omega, UA High, Mustafu, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan **Date:** 11/08/2122 **Time:** 0830 hrs

"Good morning sensei!" said Midoriya Izuku chirpily as he met his new instructor, using his excitement to mask his anxiety ( _After all, how could a quirkless, worthless Deku be able to be a hero_ ). The Doctor smiled politely at Izuku, his golden eyes lighting up.

“And a very good morning to you too Izuku! Ready for training?” he enthused, his voice warm.

“Yes!” Izuku was bouncing on the spot, his brain in a state of hyperactivity, helping him hide his fear ( _He was weak. Pathetic. Cowardly._ **_Wrong_ **). If chakra was the precursor of Quirks, that meant that Quirks could be trained in a similar manner. Though, considering how chakra had both mental and physical aspects ...a polite cough grabbed Izuku’s attention. Izuku blushed, realising that he had begun to mumble. 

As he began apologising, hoping this wouldn’t be a dealbreaker to his new teacher, his sensei cuts him off, a wry smile on his face.

“When your mother told me that you were smart, I wasn’t quite expecting _this_ . I am impressed, which believe me, isn’t easy. In all my life, only five people have impressed me with their intellect. My teacher, his teacher when I had a chance to meet him, my teammate whom I would never tell under pain of death, his student and Nedzu. You have surprised me. You are right in assuming that there is a mental aspect to Quirks. Genetics do play a role, as seen in Quirk ‘marriages’, eugenic programs at best…” Izuku raised his hand to ask, using it as a means to divert attention from his shock ( _He had impressed his teacher? How?! It shouldn’t be possible?!?!_ ), to which his teacher nodded.

“What’s eugenics?” as soon as he asked the question, Izuku realised that he had said the wrong thing. A complicated set of emotions flowed across his teacher’s face. His teacher then sighed and gestured to Izuku to sit down on the grass. Fearing rejection, Izuku complied. They sprawled onto the grass as The Doctor began explaining things.

“I assume you know what DNA is right?” he asked, at which Izuku nodded his head, “well, there is a theory that, since traits are inherited from parents to children, only particular people should be allowed to have children. And only with specific people, in a bid to remove undesirable traits… are you actually understanding what I am saying?” his teacher asks incredulously as he notices that Izuku, unlike children his age, seemed to be following what he was saying.

“Uhuh! When Daddy used to read to me when I was smaller, he read encyclopedias to me instead of storybooks. He then explained things to me. I then began to read on my own. I like reading illustrated encyclopedias, though I need a dictionary to understand” Izuku explained, hoping that his teacher would see that he was still useful ( _Please don’t tell me to go away. I’ll do anything!_ **_ANYTHING!_ **). Now that he noticed, The Doctor saw that Izuku had much better diction and speech when compared to other children his age.

“You do? And what do you say to… you being part of the experiments? Conducting your own research? After being educated properly, of course” The Doctor asked, nearly salivating at the opportunity in front of him. The boy was not a natural born genius, oh no. But what had happened here, through nurture, the boy had become more intelligent. And now it was in both Izuku’s and The Doctor’s interests to hone the boy’s intellect to its full extent. Anything less than that would be a travesty.

“Alright then. We shall be adding in additional classes to your schedule. I am going to be strictly monitoring your activities, understand Izuku? I understand from your mother that you overdo things. It will do you no g...” The Doctor ordered, his voice firm, especially when Izuku started scowling, cutting himself off when Izuku stood up agitatedly, eyes flashing red, slits in place of human pupils, as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? What are you not telling me? Even the Kyūbi knows you, how? And how can I become strong enough to help others when I’m like this?” at this Izuku gestures at his admittedly scrawny frame in disgust “ _Weak. Quirkless. Useless._ **_Evolution means that whatever comes after is the superior form. So that means chakra is weaker than Quirks. So why are you trying to give me hope WHEN I HAVE NONE!”_ **

“Izuku…” The Doctor said warningly, as he stood warily over his charge, watching in concern as his rage kept building.

“ **_N_ ** o **! H** _o_ **_w_ ** a **_m I_ ** su **PP** **_o_ ** _s_ **ed** to b **E A** hero w **H** _e_ n I **_’m_ ** **sO WEAK!! I’M JUST A DEKU! WHYDOYOUWANT** **_TOWASTEYOURTIMEONME!!!! I_ ** **f** ail **e** **_d ev_ ** **e** ry **_one!!!_ ** **I AM THE STRONGEST OF THE NINE!! HOW COULD I HAVE** **_FAILED_ ** **!!!!!”** came the distorted voice from Izuku, as the seal allowed through more of the Kyūbi, their anger, fear, hate, pain all combining into a toxic mix. Izuku’s face elongated, his wild mop of hair becoming spiky and his teeth changed into a more vulpine form. His scowl turned into a snarl as he went down on all fours.

The Doctor stood up and took a stance, withholding a sigh. 

**(Music: Naruto OST - Strong and Strike)**

Izuku _blurred_ , shattering the ground as he jumped. The Doctor blocked the attack that came from behind with his right arm. Izuku launched himself off of him as he spun to punch, a corona of corrosive red energy surrounding him. The Doctor dodged, letting him punch the ground, tearing up the sod, dispersing the mud below it and shattering the cement below it. Izuku immediately went into a handstand and launched himself into the ceiling, shattering it as he launched himself at The Doctor, bouncing off of a piece of rubble, aiming a kick for his blind spot. The Doctor, whirled around and nudged the kick away from him, suppressing his wince as the unfiltered chakra brushed against his arm, burning his skin. Izuku then went into a sloppy combo of punches and sweeping kicks, forcing The Doctor to back up and evade his strikes. Even untrained, the boy could put an enemy down.

Analysing the pattern of Izuku’s strikes, he waited for the right moment... _there!_

Grabbing his young charge’s wrist, he tossed him into the nearest wall, which promptly shattered. This also served to stun Izuku, breaking him out of his rage.

Before he could fall, The Doctor caught him in an embrace. 

Looking into his shocked eyes, The Doctor gestured around him, “Izuku, this is the power you now contain”, causing the young boy to look around the devastated training ground, “so make sure no one ever calls you weak again. I will train you to not only be a hero, but an icon. To be something more. And to reintroduce the world to something long forgotten. I give you my word that I will make all of this come to pass. But, for that, I need you to trust me that I will do the right thing by you. That is all I ask” he concluded as he set the still-in-shock boy down on the ground, ruffling his hair.

“I’ve drawn up a schedule for you, this will help in your training and allow you to have a good school life as well. But, for today, we will work on something very important for you. Something that is worth more than all the riches and fame in the world. Do you know what that is?” The Doctor asked, his golden, serpentine eyes boring into Izuku, demanding this all important answer from him as they walked towards the exit from the ground. The doors opened to reveal the Midoriyas, All Might with Nedzu on his shoulder and Miss Midnight (who was there on The Doctor’s request in the event he was unable to stop Izuku and needed someone to knock him out), all having concerned expressions on their faces, with the Midoriyas having bypassed concerned to something close to a panic attack.

Unfortunately, Izuku didn’t know the answer to the question.

“I don’t know?” he said, more a question than a statement.

“Self-respect” his teacher replied, as he let the boy’s parents pull him into a hug, letting the doors shut behind them. 

-

テンペスト

-

**Location:** Aldera Junior High, Mustafu, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan **Date:** 11/04/2129 **Time:** 1330 hrs

“But I know you want to get into the Hero Track!” exclaimed the teacher, throwing aside the career aptitude tests, while the entire class just went bonkers, showing off their Quirks, And why was that guy holding his _eyeballs?!_ Uurgh, Izuku wanted to hurl. After the situation with his eyes, Izuku had no interest in such things.

**“Honestly, what’s wrong with the man? Does he have no respect for the hard work that people put into devising, printing, shipping and examining these tests? And what about all the people who don’t make it into the Hero Track? What are they supposed to do? Seriously, no respect!”** grumbled Kurama, annoyed with the man. Funny thing about Kurama, he hates people’s hard work going to waste due to other people’s idiocy. Which was exactly what the teacher was doing. 

General reaction from him is a Bijudamma to the face. That teacher should consider himself seriously lucky.

While the teacher was (slightly, very indulgently) reprimanding them about Quirk usage in class, an arrogant voice cut through the din.

“Hey teach, don’t lump in with these bunch of losers. I’m the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister, hah!” came Katsuki’s voice, his drawl dripping with scorn. And predictably set off everyone’s temper.

“Let’s go, I’ll take you all on!” he exclaimed, his arrogance against everyone here well founded, especially when the teacher commented on his marks and pointed out that he was trying for UA, which resulted in all our classmates’ jaws to drop. Any second now….

“Uh, Midoriya? Don’t you want to go to UA too?” the teacher asked right on time. Izuku ducked his head as he prepared for the inevitable explosion. Three, two, one…

Everyone burst out laughing, as Izuku stood up to defend himself.

**“I don’t understand you. You have power of your own to bring this entire rathill crumbling down around their ears. With me, you can bring the entire country down to it’s knees! Why do you allow all these idiots to degrade you like this??”** Kurama asked, his tone tired, as if he had given up on the madness that plagued Izuku’s mind.

_‘You know exactly why’_ Izuku replied, thinking about the unsuccessful hunt for the mole. Whoever they were, they were highly placed or very obscure. Therefore, Izuku was acting as bait to lure him out by making make a mistake. Unfortunately, whoever they were, they were smart and sticking to their cover like a leech.

The table in front of him exploded as Katsuki leapt at him, and Izuku gave an award winning whimper, determined to play his role to the letter. 

-

テンペスト

-

A lone figure made his way through the halls of the school, avoiding the janitors and students who had been assigned to clean up duty. 

Quietly, he found the door. A quick Ram hand sign and a flare of chakra unsheathed the kunai he kept hidden in the seal tattooed to his wrist. A quick cut and he placed his bloody thumb on the seal guarding the door. A quick application of iryo ninjutsu took care of the cut as he resealed his kunai. 

His quarry was waiting on the other side, standing in the middle of the roof of the school.

Shutting and sealing the door, he went down on a knee, his right fist supporting the weight of his body. 

“Captain” he said, his voice gruff, respectful.

A sigh was heard from his superior and friend, the sigh that basically said _I am so done with this_.

“While I appreciate your adherence to protocol, we’re not supposed to meet you know that, right?” he said, his voice tiredly reproachful. No reply was made.

“Ugh, Ryū. Just for once, don’t do this. You know that I’m fine. See?” at which his Captain shook his arms out to show no damage had been done.

Ryū said nothing, staying in his position. This obviously aggravated the Captain as he pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh.

“Get up” and immediately Ryū stood up, meeting his superior’s eyes as the genjutsu masking his eyes dropped to reveal the red spiralling shapes of his ancestor’s eyes. That had been forcibly transplanted into him in a mistaken attempt to control him by his kidnappers four years ago. 

Ryū still had nightmares about that. And was the reason why he chose to stand by his best friend’s side. Because the damn self-sacrificing idiot needed someone to watch his back.

“I want you to relax. I want you to be my friend when we are alone, since we have to keep up this charade around everyone else” the Captain said, his voice tired. Tired from having to hide himself, tired from having to stay in cover for so long. 

Ryū too felt the tiredness in his bones. His friend probably had it worse.

“Anything to report?” he asked, his voice carrying the hard edge of command as Ryū made his report.

“No. It’s all quiet, for a change. No one is planning on hurting anyone” he said. Ryū was his Captain’s eyes and ears in the school populace. He helped track down all the bullies and help create target profiles on them, with one simple purpose.

Pranking.

All the bullies in the school had been humiliated in a series of ingenious pranks, while ensuring that they got the blame for it. It took care of the problem within two years, allowing at least a few generations peace from such things.

Though occasional school wide pranks were played to ensure that their covers were intact.

Like the Noodle Incident. Which they both agreed never to speak of again,

“Alright, thank you Ryū, for your time and effort,” the Captain said, his voice tired. Ryū nodded and walked towards the exit. He pauses at the threshold as he looked back at his friend and superior.

“You will be applying to UA, right?” Ryū asked, his voice gruff, covering his concern.

His friend looked back at him as the genjutsu was reapplied, hiding his friend’s real eyes. 

“Ten months” the Captain replied, his voice even. No stress markers, his voice calm. Assured.

Nodding in satisfaction, Ryū let himself in, shutting the door behind him. 

-

テンペスト

-

**Author's Note:**

> Quirks are an evolutionary step that compensates for chakra. People who are 'quirkless' in universe are the evolutionary minority who possess clearly defined but locked chakra systems.


End file.
